


Ride Me, Little Brother

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Takes place directly after "Spank Me, Whip Me, Make Me Come"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Fratello_Del_Cuore, thanks for the prompt babe. I hope you like it!

A playful grin spread even wider on his face, Sam reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a set of handcuffs. "Well, have I ever told you that I like things a little kinky?" the cuffs twirling around his index finger.

 

"I know you don't think I'm letting you handcuff me to the bed."

 

"You don't like cuffs?" Sam grinned.

 

"Sam..."

 

"Can I tie you up then? You might like it."

 

"No, I don't think I would."

 

"You'd feel vulnerable...right? Is that why?"

 

"Vulnerable? Sam, no. I just don't get the whole bondage thing. It's not necessary," Dean answered, turning away from Sam, onto his side. Sam pressed his chest against Dean's back, spooning him. "Alright, get some sleep," Sam told him as he chastely kissed his neck.

 

~X~X~

 

Dean woke, eyelids feeling heavy...not enough sleep. Not nearly. Dean tried to move, to sit up, but something was holding him down. Something that felt like soft silk fabric..."SAM!!!!" he shouted into the room. His arms were up above his head, tied to the bedposts by what seemed to be a silk cord.

 

"It's about time you woke up, I was beginning to think that I was gonna have to start fucking you to get you out of that dead stupor you were in."

 

"Untie me Sam."

 

"No, I don't think so. I think that I'm gonna leave you just like that," Sam said as he laid down in the bed, draping himself half across his brother's body.

 

"Sam, I'm serious. Let me go, I don't like..."

 

"Not being in control? Dean, tonight is about you learning that it's a two way street. Sometimes, you just have to let go and let Sammy run the show!" Sam mused as he swiped a finger down Dean's stomach, circling his belly button.

 

A soft moan escaped Dean's lips, like a gentle whisper on a wisp of wind. Sam crawled down Dean's body, his tongue slipping from between his lips, and dipping into his navel. His moan sounded like it came from a porn star. "Saaaam, oh baby, lower."

 

Sam smiled against his brother's skin, Dean feeling the gentle turn of Sam's lips into the smile. "Bastard," Dean mumbled. Sam flicked his tongue against the tip of Dean's cock, lapping at the small bead of come gathering there. Sam's mouth engulfed his brothers cock all the way to the base as he hummed on the up. Dean's entire body shuddered. "Do you like it when I suck you Dean?"

 

"Mmmmm..." Dean groaned, eyes tightly shut.

 

Sam grinned, "Then you're gonna fucking love this," he purred as he straddled his brother's body, holding onto Dean's massive hard flesh and plunging his body down, impaling himself on the stiff cock beneath him.

 

Sam sat motionless a moment allowing his body to stretch and letting the burn subside, still relishing the "ohmyfuckinggod" that just permeated the room, shouted from his brother's full, fuck-me lips.

 

Sam stretched his arms out, running his hands up Dean's chest and down his shoulders...coming to rest on the bed beside Dean's head. He rocked up and slammed back down, crying out as Dean's cock filled him. "You feel so good Dean, your big hard cock soooo deep inside me!"

 

He panted short, breathy moans as he began to pick up pace, riding his brother, Dean's cock brushing, ramming his prostate on every thrust, every deep downward motion of his body.

 

Dean was thrusting his hips up to meet Sam's downs. Their bodies were covered in a thick sheen of sweat. "Sammysammysammy," Dean panted over and over. "Coming, almost there," he added as he struggled to free his hands. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the blood red weeping cock that was curling back towards his brother's stomach. 

 

Sam leaned forward and captured his brother's lips as he continued to pump his body on Dean's cock, his movements becoming erratic, his moans filling the air. Dean came first, spilling his hot come deep inside Sam's warmth. The look of total release and pleasure on Dean's face was the final catalyst that sent Sam soaring into the abyss, spraying thick, ropey white come across his brother's belly.

 

Sam slumped against Dean's body, his cock still buried inside him. He lazily reached up and untied Dean's arms, which fell lifelessly to the bed. Dean and Sam both lay exhausted, both still panting.

 

Sam who recovered first, slowly moving off of his brother, Dean's cock falling free, Sam wincing slightly. He pulled a shirt from the floor and cleaned them both the best that he could and then laid his head on Dean's chest.

 

"Damn Sammy, I think you might have changed my opinion on the subject," Dean whispered as his hand moved slowly up and down Sam's back. "Course, that don't mean I want you to go buy whips and chains or anything."

 

"Don't need 'em. Guess you've never looked under the passenger seat in the car...have ya?"

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, his sexy, gentle, low laugh tickled the silence hanging in the room.

 

~end


End file.
